Pertemuan yang Aneh
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Itachi diminta oleh Pein untuk menjaga adiknya yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru tiba di Jepang. Reaksi keras dari mereka berdua! Chap 2. R n R?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Kisah cinta pun bermulai dari sebuah pertemuan yang menyebalkan..**

**Apakah ada seseorang yang akan mambawa keluar permasalahan ini dari Itachi??**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto-sensei, Pertemuan yang aneh punya Nana!!**

**WARNING : OOC,AU, dll**

*****

*****

***  
**

#####

Awalnya memang tidak sengaja. Pagi itu di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School), Itachi yang

sedang membawa buku-buku yang bisa dikatakan cukup berat pergi tergesa-gesa ke ruang perpustakaan. Ketika sedang menyusuri lorong dekat perpustakaan KHS, tiba-tiba ia saja menabrak seorang gadis berambut pink yang kelihatannya sedang _Bad Mood._

BRUUK!!! Semua buku-buku Itachi pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh..Sialan!!" kata gadis itu sambil yang sedang memungut buku-bukunya lansung berdiri.

"Sialan apanya??" kata Itachi terheran-heran

"Sialan kau!!" kata-kata tadi terlontar sekali lagi di telinga Itachi.

"Hey...Dimana sopan santunmu itu? Bukannya minta maaf, malah marah-marah!!" gerutu Itachi

"Sialan kau!!" balas gadis itu.

"Sialan?? Kau saja yang 'sialan'!!" balas Itachi dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata laknat itu.

"Sialan!!"

"Kau saja!!"

"Kau!!"

"Kau!!"

"Kau!!"

"Aarrgghh...Terserah kau saja!! Dasar nenek sihir!!" kata Itachi yang mulai mengalah karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertengkar dengan gadis yang selalu menyebutkan kata 'Sialan' itu.

"Apa katamu? Nenek sihir? Hey..Tuan aku ini masih muda tahu!!" balas gadis itu.

"Tentu saja gadis sepertimu itu yang banyak bacot dan sering menyebutkan kata 'sialan' memang pantas disebut nenek sihir!" balas Itachi yang tak mau mengalah lagi.

"Brengsek kau!!" kali ini gadis itu menemukan kata baru untuk membalas Itachi.

" Aarrgghh..Sudalah cepat minta maaf dan akhiri saja pertengkaran ini!!" Itachi mulai mengalah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mana aku mau!! Kau yang menabrakku, berarti kau yang harus minta maaf!!' ternyata gadis itu belum juga mau mengalah.

"Aarrgghh..Ahhhh..begini saja!! Karena kita berdua sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan, jadi kita berduasama-sama salah dan sama-sama minta maaf. Mau kan??" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tidak! Kau kan laki-laki berarti harus minta maaf duluan!!" gadis itu masih saja tidak mau menyerah.

"Huh...Susah juga ternyata!!" Itachi menghela nafas dalam-dalam menandakan dia sudah benar-benar menyerah'

"Ya sudah, maumu apa sekarang?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Aku sudah menyerah. Aku tidak mau apa-apa lagi!!"

"Ya sudah!" gadis itu acuh tak acuh

"Haah...Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Itachi kembali kepada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja mau lewat!! Minggir sana!" perintah gadis itu.

"Hey Nona, kau kira ini gedung nenek moyangmu apa? Main suruh-suruh saja!" bentak Itachi yang sudah meningkat lagi rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu.

"Terus kenapa??"

"Tidak!!"

"Lalu?"

"Ya udah sana pergi!!" Itachi benar-benar sudah menyerah kembali pada gadis itu.

"Huh...!" gadis itu pun mendengus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Aarrgghh...Dasar cewek aneh!!" kata Itachi yang memungut bukunya kembali seraya tersenyum.

Yah..Itachi tadi memang sempat naik darah karena ulah gadis tadi, tapi sebenarnya Itachi orang yang baik jadi tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Sejak dulu, keluara elit Uchiha memang menerapkan agar seorang Uchiha harus menahan emosinya dan tidak bertindak ceroboh agar tidak membuat buruk nama keluarga Uchiha. Tapi kalu dirasa-rasa Itachi dan adiknya tidak mau menurut begitu saja.

Itachi sebagai anak sulung Uchiha malah setiap hari bertengkar dengan ayahnya, sedangkan adiknya Sasuke malah memilih pergi dari desa ini, desa Konoha tempat kelahirannya karena bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya yang selalu mengekang Sasuke. Beginilah keadaan sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha yang selalu dipandang harmonis itu oleh penduduk Konoha. Tapi apakah akan begini terus?? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu?? Apakah ada seseorang yang akan membawa keluar permasalahan ini dari hidup Itachi??

**To Be Continyu....**^^

* * *

Nana :"Akhirnya selese juga!! Dark aLigatoo ya udah bantuin Nana!!

Ana-chan : "Terus Ana-chan gimana?"

Nana :"Upss...lupa!! aLigatoO ya Ana-chan udah bantuin ngedit!!

Ana-chan :"Ok, o'on banget sih,minta tolong ama author tak berpangalaman!"

Dark :" Nana!! Ayo cepetan pergi mau kerja nih!!"

Nana :"Ehh...Iya-iya tunggu!!"-lari kearah Dark-

Ana-chan :"Terus Ana-chan gimana donk??"

Dark :"Udah sama Sasu-san ajah!! Ribet bener!!"

Ana-chan :"hah?? Boleh?? Yeah!!"-teriak-teriak sampai pita suara putus, lari kearah Sasuke-

Nana :"Huh..Dasar!!" –pergi sama Dark entah kemana-

5 jam kemudian balik lagi ke ffn

Nana :"Kyaaa...Kelupaan!! Reader dan Senpai sekalian tolong ripiu y!! Nana berharap dengan ripiu dari Anda semua dapat membangun Nana agar bisa membuat fic yang lebih baguslagi!!"

aLigatoO..

~Nana-chan

**Please Ripiu**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary : Itachi di minta oleh Pein untuk menjaga adiknya yang baru beberapa hari ini tiba di Jepang selama Pein sibuk. Reaksi keras dari mereka berdua.**

**Pairing : ItaSaku**

**Wanimg : AU, OOC, Gak karuan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Pertemuan yang Aneh  
**

* * *

Pagi hari itu di KSHS sangat ramai seperti biasanya, tak terkecuali di kelas II-A.

Dikelas itu ada Naruto dan Hinata sedang asyik berpacaran. Lalu ada Kiba yang sedang bermain kartu remi dengan Lee, Neji dan juga Shino. Lalu ada juga Ino dan Sai, Sai sedang melukis wajah Ino. Lalu ada juga shikamaru dan Temari yang entah apa masalahnya. Lalu seperti biasanya, murid-muris kelas sebelah mampir ke kelas Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menggrubuni pujaan mereka, Sabaku no Gaara. Sangat ramai, tapi dikeramaian itu Itachi duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok hanya bisa melamun.

"Ohayou Senpai?" Sapa seorang anak yang membawa lollipop besar di tangannya itu, tapi tak sedikit pun digubris oleh Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai!" Kata anak itu sedikit merenge, tapi tetap saja pria yang dipanggilnya senpai itu tak mengubrisnya.

"Huh..ITACHI-SENPAI!!" Teriak anak itu, alhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melirik kearahnya.

"Eh? Oh ya! Ada apa?" kata Itachi yang baru sadar dari lamunannya sambil bingung dan melirik kearah teman-temannya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Senpai melamun saja. Awas nanti kesambet loh!" Goda anak itu, anak-anak yang lain malah ber-sengir-ria lalu meneruskan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena teriakan anak yang membawa loli, yaitu ber-ramai-ria.

"Ah..Ha..ha..Ada-ada saja kau, Tobi. Maaf ya?" kata Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Iya-iya. Tobi maafkan. Tobi kan anak baik."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai di panggil oleh Pein-senpai tuh!"

"Lha?" Kata Itachi bingung.

"Bukan 'Lha', tapi ayo cepat pergi ketempat Pein-senpai! Pein-senpai menunggu loh." Tobi menarik tangan Itachi pergi keluar kelas menuju tempat Pein berada.

**O_0'a**

Sampailah mereka di tempat Pein berada. RUANG OSIS.

"Tok..tok..!" Teriak Tobi tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Tobi pun membuka pintu.

KREEEEK…pintu pun terbuka.

Terlihat ada seorang pria sedang duduk di dikursinya. Di mejanya tertulis KETUA OSIS.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Itachi pada Pein.

"Ohayou Senpai!" Kata Tobi seraya menutup pintu.

"Ohayou! Ayo duduk." Kata Pein.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh..Aku i.." Belum sempat pein melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar suara pintu dari luar. Tok..tok..

"Masuk!" Kata Pein.

KRREEEKK….pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis.

"Ohayou Nii-san!" Sapa gadis itu. Itachi yang dari awal tidak menggubris kedatangan gadis merasa pernah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ohayou! Ayo kemari!" Kata Pein. Gadis itu pun menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Pein. Saat Ia berpaspasan dengan Itachi, Itachi bertatapan dengan gadis itu langsung terperanjat dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"KAU?" Teriak Itachi dan gadis itu bersamaan. Pein dan Tobi pun kebingungan.

"Loh? Itachi? Sakura? Kalaian berdua saling mengenal?" Tanya Pein terheran-heran.

"Iya, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal, Pein-senpai! Bahkan kurasa sangat akrab. Lihat saja mereka saling bertatapan. Kata Deidara-senpai, kalau seorang pria dan wanita saling bertatapan artinya mereka saling suka!" Celutuk Tobi panjang lebar dan dengan raut muka yang sangat innocent.

"DIAM KAU!!" Bentak Itachi dan Sakura bersamaan –lagi- sambil memalingkan muka kearah Tobi.

"Huueee.." Tobi pun mulai menangis. Itachi dan Sakura pun kaget lalu melihat kearah Pein. Pein hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tobi, kau kenapa?" Tanya pein menghampiri Tobi.

"Mereka berdua jahat! Hiks…hiks…!"

"O..Oh...ya! Nanti mereka berdua akan kuhukum. Sekarang berhentilah menangis."

"Hiks…hiks..hikss.." Tobi tak berhenti menangis.

"Ini!!" Kata Itachi kepada Tobi seraya memberikan sesuatu kapada Tobi.

"LOLIPOP!!" Kata Tobi riang seraya mencoba merebut lollipop itu dari tangan Itachi, tapi oleh Itachi langsung disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Ett…Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi? hiks…hiks..!"

"Ada syaratnya dulu!" Kata Itachi licik.

"Syarat? Itachi-senpai kira ini jual beli tanah apa, ada syaratnya segala?! Syaratnya apa?" Kata Tobi sambil manyun.

"Berhenti menangis dan kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!!"

"Eh? Baiklah!"

"Ini!" Itachi memberikan lollipop itu kepada Tobi, lalu Tobi pun pergi meniggalkan ruang osis. "Jyaa senpai!" Kata Tobi sambil mengayunkan tanganya keatas.

"Huh..Menyusahkan!" Gerutu Itachi.

"Oke! Kembali ke topik. Jadi, apa kalian berduan saling mengenal?" Tanya Pein kembali kepada mereka.

"Tidak. Hanya saja pernah bertemu dan bertengkar." Jawab Itachi singkat, padat, jujur, dan dengan penekanan pada kata 'Bertengkar'.

"Bertengkar? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Pein semakin kebingungan.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya!" Potong Sakura.

"Ada masalah apa memanggilku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ehh..Oh..! Ahh…Ini perkenalkan. Itachi ini Sakura adikku. Sakura ini Itachi temanku." Kata Pein memperkenalkan. "Itachi, bisa minta bantuanmu?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya kembali duduk kekursinya dan memberi tanda kepada Itachi dan Sakura agar segera duduk juga.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Er~~…karena adikku baru beberapa hari di jepang, basakah akhir-akhir ini kau temani Sakura selama aku sibuk?"

"Lha?" Kata Itachi bingung.

"APA?" Teriak sakura kaget.

**TO Be Continyu^^

* * *

  
**

Bales Ripiu :

***Hiryuka Nishimori** : Hehe..babe-nya Sakura khan temenya ma orang-orang yang kayak begituan!

***-69byakuchan69-** : Gomen apdatenya kelamaan! Nana banyak tugas nih..Tetep ripiu kan?

***Furukara Kyu** : Gomen lagi!! Apdatenya kelamaan!! Tapi tetep Ripiu kan?

***Aquirele Luna** : Apa ada yang masih kurang?? Tolong beritahu ya!! *masang muka ngarep*

***Kakkoii-chan** : Gomen lagi!! Apdatenya kelamaan!!

***Nana yazuChi** : Gomen lagi!! Apdatenya kelamaan!!

***Panda-kun** : Uda dipanjangi! Dikit tapi! *digamprat*

***U. Yuki-chan** : ER~~~ Hidan kan temen babenya Sakura jadi ketularan dew!!^^

***Akatsutsumi Ayayuki** : Kayaknya mah iya suki!!

***Hikari Hoshizora** : Tanda terima kasih yah? Ini!!!! -Ngasih tendangan*di gamprat ama Aniest*- ER~~ jangan panggil Nee-chan ahkzz… Nana khan lebih muda dari Aniest-chan.

***Hyuuzu-chan** : Iya gak apa!! Panggil aja Nana-chan!! Haha…sifatnya khan nurun dari babenya!!

* * *

Nana : "AHHhhh…hidupku bebas dari beban Chap 2!! Sebenernya chap 3 uda di tulis sich, tinggal di tmbahin aja dikit!!"

Dark : "Tugas loe buat bantuin gue belom beres Bakaaa!!"

Nana : "Uhh..cape tau!! Masa harus dikejer2 terus ama Komandan Kepolisian tertinggi Hiwatari Satoshi terus sich??"

Ana-chan : "Uda nasib loe kali!!"

Nana ; "Jiah…kapan nongolnya sih nie anak atu?" *sewot*

Ana-chan : "Er~~dari mana aja! Ana-chan kan pergi tak di antar pulang tak dijemput!

Nana : "Loe kira jelangkung apah??!" *nendang ana-chan*

Dark : "Okeh para Reader!! Tolong di ripiu y fic ancur ini!!" *pasang stay-cool*

Nana : "Meski ancur, Loe kira gak butuh perjuangan apah ngapdate nih fic!! *nendang Dark*

Nana : "Okeh!! Tolong di ripiu ya fic ancur ini!"

Dark : "Nah, ntuw ngaku ancur!!"

Nana : "Ngapain loe balik lagi hah??" *nendang Dark*

* * *

**Mohon Ripiunya!!**

**Apa salahnya mengklik kotak bertuliskan warna hijau ini!!**

**aLigatoU..**

**~Nana-chan**


End file.
